


"The One That Got Away"

by ceedoesntdomuch



Series: Malec *Music Video's* [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a broken man, I'm so sorry, M/M, but he loved alec just remember that, so like Magnus is dead, when magnus was alive he was kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceedoesntdomuch/pseuds/ceedoesntdomuch
Summary: This is based off the music video for "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry. And this is just one of those things I didn't think I would write at 11:30 on a Friday night, but y'know. Things happen.





	

Alec walked into the living room of the house he and his wife shared. He circled the room once, twice, three times before he came to sit on the couch; almost like a dog trying to find comfort before laying down. His wife, Lydia came in shortly after he got settled, and sat next to him, putting her hand on his knee. 

“How was your last day at the office?” She asked sweetly, although Alec knew she wasn’t expecting that much of an answer. 

“Oh, it was fine.” And with that Alec got up and left the room, going up the stairs to his room. He took off his shoes, and removed his overcoat, and left the room to go into the kitchen and make himself a coffee. 

Once the black beverage was in his hands, he sat at the counter and let his mind wander.

*** 

Alec watched as Magnus’s hands flew across the paper he was holding. 

He smiled from his place on the ratty mattress he was sitting on and laughed as Magnus threw a face back at him.

“Whatcha drawing?” Alec asked, from his spot, his own drawing in his hands.

“Why you of course, my darling Alexander.” Magnus responded, a sly grin spreading across his face. 

He turned the paper around and showed Alec the charcoal drawing of him that he had been working on. 

“Mags, it’s beautiful! Can we hang it?” 

“Anything for you my love.” 

Magnus said, as he rose from his chair and began to tape the drawing to the wall.

Alec giggled as he ran to stand next to it. His face turned plain as he copied the expression that the drawing of himself had. Magnus laughed and shook his head, and Alec frowned playfully before a smile crept back onto his face as Magnus walked closer to him. 

Magnus reached out to take Alec’s face in his hands and Alec leaned into his touch, before grabbing Magnus by the waist and turning them around so he had Magnus pinned to the wall. Magnus laughed and pulled Alec closer still, and finally pulled him into a kiss. Alec smiled against his lips and pulled away just enough to wrap his arms around Magnus and bury his head into his neck. 

***

Alec reached his hand out and stroked the sheets from where he was now sitting on the bed. He let out a small laugh as he once again let his thoughts leave him, going off into another life.

***

Magnus watched as Alec drew on a fake mustache with some of his eyeliner and shimmied his American flag pants further up his long legs. He reached for the leather jacket on the chair and began to hand it to Magnus before shaking his head and turning to help him put it on. Alec grabbed a stool and pushed lightly on to Magnus’s shoulders and made him plop into the chair, before dropping a hat onto his head and laughing loudly.

Alec grabbed for the polaroid camera on the side table next to the bed and snapped a quick photo of Magnus before he really had time to register what was happening. 

Alec pulled the photo from the slot and fluttered it back and forth in his hands for a second. Neither talked and well, neither felt like it was necessary. 

Alec grabbed Magnus’s hand and pulled him back onto the couch before showing him the photo.

Magnus laughed and made a funny face at Alec, who simply smiled brightly in return. 

Alec made a grab for the photo, but Magnus shot off the couch, leading to a short game of tag leading to Akec wrapping his arms around Magnus before shoving him playfully onto the couch. 

Magnus laughed and hid under the furred collar of the leather jacket, while Alec peered down at him with a troublesome smirk.

Before twisting his lips back and forth and making his mustache move. 

Magnus laughed and dramatically threw back the collar of the jacket, like a mother playing peek-a-boo with an infant. 

He smiled at Alec, and tossed the photo onto the table where the rest of them from the days before lay. 

***

Alec smiled, feeling a tug at his heart. But he simply ignored it and let another memory consume him.

***

Magnus pulled his hand as they entered the small room where a party they were obviously not invited to was taking place.

Magnus tugged his hand a bit more and pulled him onto the dance-floor where the worst dancing on this side of town was displayed by the two of them.

Magnus laughed as he handed Alec off to a nice old woman with a smile and took the ladies partner for himself. 

Alec smiled at the woman and asked her name, and they danced for a while before Magnus came back to him, throwing a veil over him, and grabbing his face and kissing him multiple times across the face.

“Wanna get out of here my love?” Magnus whispered in his ear, and Alec nodded lightly.

Magnus pulled him once more to the refreshments table, grabbing a bottle of wine and handing it to Alec and grabbing one of the candle sticks for himself before they made a beeline for the exit. 

***

Alec shifted on the bed, looking down at the gold band on his finger. 

He turned his head, looking into the closet where he had removed his coat earlier and saw his teenage self, sitting on the floor of the closet looking around. 

He was wearing the clothing from the party, and Alec remembered perfectly well what had happened that night. 

***

Magnus ran into the small apartment with Alec quick at his heels. He set the candle stick down on a chair and Alec threw the now empty wine bottle somewhere in the apartment.

Alec giggled as Magnus threw him on the bed and asked ever so quietly, “Are you sure you want this?” 

“You’re my forever Mags.” 

Magnus smiled as he pulled out a needle and proceeded to give Alec his first tattoo. Alec laughed and cried all at the same time, but did his best not to move as Magnus poked the heart into his skin.

 

Once he was done Magnus lunged forward, dropping a kiss onto Alec’s lips before retreating again.

***

Alec dragged his thumb across the wrinkled skin where the tattoo once shone bright. 

He gasped as he saw his younger self again in his closet, standing amongst the clothes crying, hands covering his mouth.

***

Alec traced the tattoo on his arm and turned to see Magnus getting out of bed. 

Magnus threw the bottle from the night before and it smashed heavily against the wall. 

Alec sighed as he threw on a pair of sun glasses and went back to sleep in the sunlight. 

***

Alec put down the book that he had been struggling to finish and walked once again to the bed, before situating himself and falling asleep. 

In his dream, he saw his teenage self, watching him from the corner, clothes torn, hair a mess, and tear streaks fresh down his cheeks. 

And he woke up. Alec sat up in his bed, and turned to the corner to see himself still there. The young Alec walked forward and sat on the bed in front of himself, before turning to face him.

***

Alec stared at the empty canvas in front of him, frowning. 

“Alec you mustn’t think! You must do!” Magnus said, talking from his own brilliant painting to Alec’s nothingness. He grabbed Alec’s hand and made his brush fly around the canvas, leaving black streaks in it’s trail.

Alec was furious. Mags had become an ass recently and that wasn’t going to sit well with him. He reached down and grabbed the red paint, taking only a second to uncap it before the threw it all over Magnus’s painting. 

Magnus yelled a string of curses in Alec’s direction and grabbed his arm before throwing it down. 

***

Alec looked at the younger version of himself to see a tear stain much like his own. 

“What have we done?” He asked softly. 

***

Magnus shoved past Alec and grabbed his coat, leaving the apartment. Leaving Alec alone.

Alec watched as Magnus shoved the few things he had grabbed into his car and drove. 

***

Alec was full on crying now, thinking about the night over and over and over. 

He climbed down the stairs and got into one of the many cars he had received over the years, and drove.

***

Magnus drove on, as far as he felt he needed to go.

He turned down roads he didn’t even know existed and down streets he thought were no longer there. 

After a while the sun in his face became too much, and looking around, he had left his sunglasses at the apartment with Alec. 

Alec…his sweet Alexander. 

He turned onto another road and flipped the visor down so the sun wouldn’t be too unbearable.

But as he did so, the veil from their dance night fell into his lap. 

Magnus picked it up and held it in his hands, quickly becoming lost in thought of the lover that he had just abandoned. 

Magnus looked up from the veil in his hands, only just in time to see the two large rocks that had fallen into the road. He swerved quickly to avoid them and tried to gain control to stay on the road, but the tires had begun to skid and he had lost all power to control them. 

His eyes widened as his car broke through the railing and he began to plummet off the side of the ledge he hadn’t known was on the other side.

The nose of the car hit first, then the body, then the roof caved. Leaving a broken Magus to breathe his last breath and think his last dying thought. 

Of his Alexander…

***  
Alec got out of his car and walked slowly to the fence that was still broken even after all those years.

He looked out over the hills and at the falling sun, feeling their warmth. 

He turned and smiled as he saw Magnus walking towards him. Standing inches from his face.

He looked down at the fence and put his hand over Magnus’s, who’s had come to rest there. 

“Magnus…” 

But Magnus shook his head and rubbed his thumb across Alec’s hand one last time. 

Alec closed his eyes and tried to remember Magnus’s smell, sandalwood. He tried to remember his taste, always of mint and vodka, which was an exciting taste for Alec. And he tried to remember how he felt, his soft skin, and warm hands.

When Alec opened his eyes, the sun had disappeared behind the clouds and Magnus was gone from sight. 

Alec felt a tear rolling down his cheek as he turned from the fence and silently walked back to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I made you cry. I don't know why I just love sad fics. There's something about things not always having a happy ending that fascinates me. So I really do apologize. But this won't be the last fic I write like this.


End file.
